She will be loved
by TonksFan
Summary: Karen ist Harry Potters Tochter und kommt nach Hogwarts. Probleme sind da vorprogrammiert.


An diesem Tag war es außergewöhnlich heiß. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und verbrannte die Touristen, die zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders oft hier in der Gegend Urlaub machten.  
Meine Mutter war im kühlen, etwas abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer und zeichnete. Sie zeichnete immer, wenn sie beunruhigt war. Sonst fragte ich sie, was los sei. Aber heute war es viel zu warm, um etwas aus ihr herauszukitzeln und ich lag in meinem neuen Bikini draußen in unserem Garten. Ab und zu schlürfte ich an meinem Milchshake oder rieb mich mit Sonnencreme ein. Ich versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen, aber immer wieder schreckte ich durch das Zwitschern der Vögel oder durch das fröhliche Gekreische der Nachbarkinder auf.  
Schließlich erhob ich mich genervt von meiner Liege und streckte mich. Zum Glück war ich im Laufe des Sommers auch braun geworden ohne in Spanien oder sonst wo gewesen zu sein. Gähnend schlenderte ich ins Haus und musste erst mal eine Minute blinzeln, um etwas erkennen zu können.  
"Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du in so einer Dunkelheit zeichnen kannst", sagte ich spöttisch zu meiner Mutter und gähnte wieder. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach in mein Bett legen und noch ein wenig schlafen... Meine Mutter sagte nichts und starrte nur gedankenverloren auf ihr Bild. Musternd betrachtete ich sie. Das Einzige, was ich von ihr hatte, war die Größe. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte ich schwarze, verwuschelte Haare, die ich fast so kurz trug wie ein Junge, und grüne, freche Augen. Auch vom Wesen waren wir beide sehr verschieden. Sie war sehr sanftmütig und still und ich sehr temperamentvoll und stürmisch. Ich lächelte ihr zu und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Dabei warf ich einen Blick auf ihre Skizze. Erstaunt blieb ich stehe.  
"Was ist das?", fragte ich sie verwirrt und deutete auf ihr Bild. Sie sah mich traurig mit ihren ernsten, blauen Augen an und sagte dann zögerlich:  
"Oh, dass habe ich mir nur ausgedacht. Willst du uns beim Bäcker nicht ein paar Stücke Kuchen holen? Wir kriegen heute Besuch." Wieder sah ich sie verwundert an. "Besuch? Den hatten wir ja schon seid Jahren nicht mehr! Ich glaube, das letzte Mal war Oma da. Zu meinem 8. Geburtstag"   
Meine Mutter nickte. "Dann wird es wohl langsam mal Zeit, oder?", fragte meine Mutter mich leicht gequält lächelnd. "Schließlich wirst du bald 11. Hier hast du etwas Geld. Hol auch noch ein bisschen Saft beim Supermarkt. Schau mal, ob sie nicht Kürbissaft da haben." "KÜRBISSAFT!" Meine Mutter lächelte schmal, als sie meine ratlose Miene sah. "Ja, Kürbissaft. Jetzt geh schon!" Ich nahm drei Stufen aufeinmal, als ich die Treppe hochstieg und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen riss ich meinen Schrank auf und wühlte in ihm herum. Ich suchte meine buntgemusterten Shorts und mein knallrotes Top.  
"Wo hab ich die denn...", fluchte ich vor mich hin und fragte laut schreiend meine Mutter. "Guck doch mal in den Wäschehaufen auf deinem Schreibtisch nach!", rief meine Mutter mir vom Treppenansatz hoch und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer. Mit der hohlen Hand schlug ich mir gegen den Kopf und ging zu meinem Schreibtisch. Hier türmte sich ein riesiger Wäschehaufen frischer Sachen. Meine Mutter legte sie mir prinzipiell immer dort hin. Ich sollte sie selber in meinen Schrank einräumen... Sofort fand ich die gesuchten Sachen und schlüpfte in sie hinein. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, lächelte ich mich selber an. Zwar fand meine Mutter, dass ich mich für mein Alter sehr unpassend anzog, aber ich sagte darauf immer: "Mama, du hast mir deine tolle schlanke Figur vererbt. Wieso soll ich die nicht zeigen?" Das klang vielleicht eitel, aber ich sah nicht ein, wieso es nur Älteren vorbehalten sein sollte, sich bei so einer Hitze luftig anzuziehen. Ich flitzte schnell wieder die Treppe hinunter und schlug nach einem "Tschüss, Mama!" die Haustür hinter mir zu. Zum Bäcker waren es ungefähr 10 und zum Supermarkt in die andere Richtung 5 Minuten und deswegen schnappte ich mir mein Fahrrad, das ich immer vor dem Haus stehen hatte. Ich radelte los und dachte darüber nach, wer uns wohl besuchen würde. Freunde hatte meine Mutter nicht, meine Oma war vor ca. einem Jahr gestorben und andere Verwandte hatten wir auch nicht. Plötzlich kam mir ein seltsamer Gedanke. Was, wenn mein Vater uns besuchen käme...? "Idiotin!", schimpfte ich in Gedanken mit mir selbst. "Mama hat gesagt, dass dein Vater tot ist!" Eine kleine Stimme aber fragte in meinem Hinterkopf: "Und was, wenn deine Mutter dich belogen hat? Bei deinem Vater tut sie doch immer so geheimnisvoll..." Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich vergaß auf den Weg zu achten und wäre fast gegen einen Baum gedonnert. Ich bemerkte den Baum jedoch in letzter Sekunde und versuchte auszuweichen. Bei meiner waghalsigen Kamikazeaktion übersah ich allerdings den Bordstein und machte eine mehr oder wenige elegante Bauchlandung. Mein Fahrrad landete ungefähr 2 Meter neben mir und ein Rad drehte sich immer noch leise quietschend. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und untersuchte mich nach möglichen Schäden. Mein rechtes Knie war aufgeschlagen und blutete ein bisschen, aber sonst schien ich noch ganz zu sein. Trotzdem wurde mir ein wenig schwindlig, als ich aufstand und ich kippte glatt wieder nach hinten. Stöhnend hielt ich mir den Kopf und dachte,ich müsste sterben. Da hörte ich plötzlich zwei Räder scharf neben mir bremsen und ich öffnete die Augen. Zwei wunderschöne blaue Augen blickten mich besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragten mich die blauen Augen. Ich nickte und versuchte mich wieder aufzurichten. Die Person mit den dazugehörigen blauen Augen aber drückte mich wieder zurück. "Bleib erst mal liegen! Meine Schwester holt gerade Hilfe." Langsam begann mir zu dämmern, was gerade passiert war und ich murmelte ein schwaches "Quatsch!" und stieß die Person mit den blauen Augen von mir. "Mir geht's gut, klar!", fauchte ich und stand nun endgültig auf. Leicht schwankend klopfte ich mir den Dreck von meinen Sachen und drehte mich zu der Person mit den blauen Augen um. Bei dem Anblick wäre ich fast wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen. Die Person mit den blauen Augen stellte sich als ein hochgewachsener Junge heraus. Und zwar als den bestaussehendsten Jungen, den ich je gesehen hatte! Nein, den die WELT je gesehen hatte...! Der Junge hatte (wie schon bekannt) strahlende, große blaue Augen, mit diesem frechen Glitzern, umwerfend lange, schwarze Wimpern, schwarze, leicht gelockte Haare (ohne Gel...!) und ein hinreißend süßes Lächeln mit hyperweißen Zähnen. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem Totenkopf, normale Jeans, die einen Knackarsch beinhalten mussten, und mehrere Nietenarmbänder wie eine coole Halskette. Seine muskulösen Arme wiesen darauf hin, dass er auch sonst sehr gut gebaut sein musste. Ehe ich es mich versah, hatte ich mich in diesen Super-Typen verguckt. Und das Beste: als er bemerkte, wie ich ihn anstarrte, wurde er puterrot und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute kam ein Mädchen angerannt und blieb keuchend vor uns stehen. "Oh, Mann! Hier gibt's echt keine hilfsbereiten Leute! Aber dir scheint's ja ganz gut zu gehen", meinte sie plötzlich und musterte mich. Wow! Man sah sofort, dass sie mit diesem coolen Typen verwandt war. Sie sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Allerdings hatte das Mädchen einen Rock und ein Top an, hatte längere Haare und trug eine Brille. Die Brille aber tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Normalerweise achtete ich ja nicht so aufs Äußere, aber bei diesen Supermodels KONNTE man gar nichts anderes tun als sie anzustarren! "Ist echt alles okay mit dir?", fragte das Mädchen mich argwöhnisch. "Du guckst so seltsam." Jetzt wurde ich rot. "Nein, mir geht's gut. Danke. Ich bin nur etwas geschockt..." "Na, dann ist ja gut! Wie heißt du?", fragte das Mädchen mich. "Karen. Und ihr?"   
"Ich bin Susan und mein Bruder heißt Mark. Sollen wir dich vielleicht nach hause begleiten?" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, danke! Es geht mir wirklich gut. Aber ich würde mich gerne bei euch bedanken. Wie wär's wenn ich euch eine Cola im Café dahinten spendiere?" Ich verdrängte einfach die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter mich erwartete. Ich MUSSTE dafür sorgen, dass ich diesen hinreißenden Typen, ich meine Mark, bald wiedersehen würde.

Eine Stunde später schlich ich mich ins Haus. Im Café war es sehr lustig gewesen und ich hatte mit Susan unsere Handynummern ausgetauscht. Mark hatte die ganze Zeit nur eher still neben uns gesessen... Susan aber war wirklich nett. Ich hatte zwar vergessen, sie zu fragen, wo sie wohnten und auf welche Schule sie gingen, aber das konnte ich ja immer noch per SMS herausfinden. Jetzt hoffte ich nur, dass meine Mutter nicht zu sauer war... Plötzlich hörte ich lautes Schluchzen und eine mir unbekannte Stimme sagte: "Du wusstest, dass es irgendwann passieren wird." Meine Mutter lachte hysterisch auf und schrie dann: "Ja, ich wusste es! Aber gewollt habe ich es nie! Ich gebe sie nicht her! Verschwindet endlich! Ich habe euch nicht gebeten zu kommen!" Wieder hörte ich meine Mutter schluchzen. "Mary, es geht nicht anders... Sie ist seine Tochter und er wäre bestimmt entsetzt, wenn er hören würde, dass...", versuchte eine andere, weibliche Stimme zu sagen. "MAßE DIR NICHT AN, ZU SAGEN, WAS ER GEWOLLT HÄTTE, DU SCHLAMMBLUT!", kreischte meine Mutter und ich zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Ich hörte einen Stuhl umkippen und die erste Stimme rief erbost: "Nimm es zurück! Nimm es zurück, Mary! Sonst werde ich dich Schnecken spucken lassen!" "Ron, setz dich", versuchte die zweite Stimme den anderen zu beruhigen. Schon wieder begann meine Mutter zu schluchzen. "Kannst du es denn nicht verstehen, Mary...?", fragte die zweite Stimme zögerlich. "D...doch", stammelte meine Mutter. "A...aber sie ist doch das einzige, wa...was ich noch habe..." "Sie ist doch nicht aus der Welt! Du wirst sie in den Ferien sehen und ihr könnt euch Eulen schicken." "Und, und was ist wenn ihr auch etwas zustößt...?" "Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort auf Erden." Meine Mutter stieß ein verächtliches "Pah!" aus.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Treppe und sah fassungslos auf den Boden. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten! Schlammblut, Hogwarts, eine Eule schicken- was waren das für Begriffe? Und wer waren diese Leute, die meine Mutter so aus der Fassung brachten? Und wem verdammt noch mal war schon mal etwas zugestoßen!


End file.
